Operation Dawn of Idlib
Operation Dawn of Idlib occurred from 30 April to 30 August 2019 when the Syrian Arab Army and its allies launched a major offensive against Syrian Opposition forces in northwestern Hama Governorate, southern Idlib Governorate, and northeastern Latakia Governorate. The operation targeted the various Islamist factions in Idlib Governorate, chief among them the al-Qaeda ally Tahrir al-Sham, and it led to the capture of 66 towns and villages, including the strategic towns of Khan Shaykhun, Kafr Nabudah, Qalaat al-Madiq, al-Sayyad, Kafr Zita, Morek, al-Lataminah, al-Habit and al-Tamanah. The operation was halted due to the presence of Turkish Army troops in Idlib Governorate, leading to the Syrian government forces backing down rather than risk a war with Turkey. Background In late 2018, Russia, Iran, and Turkey brokered a deal under which a demilitarized zone would be established in rebel-held Idlib Governorate, the last major rebel stronghold in Syria. The deal required for the al-Qaeda-linked Tahrir al-Sham and its Islamist allies to withdraw from the front lines in northwest Syria in order for the DMZ to be established, and the HTS-run Syrian Salvation Government would then be dissolved. The Turkish-backed moderate National Front for Liberation would be allowed to remain in the demilitarized zone, but they were forced to withdraw their heavy weapons from it. Turkey established observation posts on the rebel side of the DMZ, while Russia and Iran established their own posts on the Syrian side. However, in early 2019, HTS launched an offensive against the NFL-held lands in Idlib, taking over almost the entirety of the governorate. This led to the Syrian Salvation Government - which was supposed to be dissolved - instead expanding its rule to the entirety of Idlib, including the demilitarized zone, and keeping the M4 and M5 highways closed. Turkey failed to broker an HTS withdrawal, leading to the HTS and Syrian government forces shelling each other across the border. In late April 2019, the Syrian Air Force and Russian Air Force, backed by Syrian Arab Army artillery pieces, bombarded the rebel groups still residing in the DMZ. The rebel groups still refused to withdrawal, leading to the SAA launching "Operation Dawn of Idlib" on 30 April 2019. Operation On 30 April 2019, SAA troops were redeployed to Idlib and Hama Governorates, and Syrian and Russian airstrikes on dozens of towns and villages preceded a major ground offensive. On 6 May, after the wave of airstrikes was complete, the SAA launched a ground offensive against the HTS and NFL forces, capturing Tel Othman, al-Bani, and al-Janabara on 7 May; 69 civilians and 41 rebels were killed. On 8 May, Kafr Nabudah was captured by the SAA after a brief battle, and SAA forces also advanced from northeast Latakia Governorate and captured Jabal Zuwayqat. HTS launched a nighttime counterattack spearheaded by car bombs, but, after three hours of fighting, HTS was repelled. On 9 May, the SAA captured Qalaat al-Madiq, Tell Huwash, al-Tuwainah, and al-Karkat, and the NFL withdrew from Qalaat al-Madiq rather than waste lives. On 10 May, a rebel attack on Kafr Nabudah was repelled, but they retook Shariah and Ard al-Bab. On 11 May, the SAA retook Shariah and then took Arima and Midan Ghazal, and the SAA captured at least 9 villages that day. On 13 May, the SAA retook Tell Huwash after briefly losing it to a rebel counterattack, and it then took Tuba and Sheikh Idris from the rebels. On 14 May, the SAA advanced deeper into the al-Ghab Plain and took al-Muhajirin and al-Hamra. On 15 May, the SAA took the three towns on the southwestern slope of Zawiya Mountain, but Syrian attacks on Kabani were repelled. From 18 to 21 May, a fragile ceasefire was in place, but the rebels recaptured Kafr Nabudah in a counterattack, only to lose it a day later. Over the next few months, several ceasefires failed and Kafr Nabudah was successfully defended against jihadist assaults. On 19 August, the SAA assaulted and seized Khan Shaykhun, and the SAA surrounded the Turkish observation post at Morek. On 27 August, a Rouse the Believers counterattack at Atshan was repelled, and the SAA captured al-Khaween, Zarzur, Tell Aghbar, al-Tamanah, Tall Ghubar, as-Saqiyat, Tall Saqiyat, Tall Turki, Tall Seyed Ali and Tall Sayyed Jaafar by 30 August. The SAA then launched a unilateral ceasefire. A day later, the US killed 51 Islamist militants in airstrikes targeting al-Qaeda leaders, and sporadic clashes would continue between the SAA and the rebels over the next few months. Category:Syrian Civil War Category:Battles